


the four times jack thought he lost mark, and the one time he did.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Crossover, Death, F/M, M/M, Sad, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, Zombie, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, the walking dead - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack almost lost Mark four times, but there's one time that he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "kota stop writing more stupid angst death one-shots about youtubers based off the walking dead you're so lame"
> 
> nO FIGHT ME ABOUT IT

i - **"** The Well. **"**

Of all the places that a walker had to end up, it had to be in the McLoughlin's farm well. They did have other wells where they could get water from, but there was a chance they could save the water inside if the thing didn't already infect the inside. The group consisted of Cry, Dan, Phil, Jack, Mark, Ken and PJ who all peered inside the well to see the bloated walker groaning and reaching up for them helplessly. Who knew when was the last time it ate? It couldn't have fallen in there to long ago, as it wasn't there yesterday. They just had to take care of it today.

"So, what do we do?" PJ finally spoke up. "Can we maybe shoot it?" He asked, figuring it would be the easiest way. And it would be, considering the walker wasn't exactly going anywhere so all it would take would be one shot.

But, their leader Cry, shook his head. "No," he disagreed. "If we do, the blood and brains will infect the water, we should take care of it another way," he pointed out. "Jack, do you have any kind of meat in the frige?" He questioned, already planning what to do to get the walker out. It wasn't like the farm absolutely needed this particular well, as it had two others that didn't have walkers in them, but it'd be nice to have this one in case something happened to the others. They always needed to take precautions when it came to surviving.

Jack nodded. After he rushed back to the house, and came back with a large and thawing ham, he peeled the wrapper off. Cry explained the plan he quickly formed as he tied a rope around the ham. The walker would grip onto the ham, and they'd be able to pull it up enough to tie a rope around its neck and pull it up and out of the well, so they could kill it outside of the well. It seemed simple enough, and could work, but it was hard to watch as the walker didn't even acknowledge the meat and instead still growled and reached up for the fresh meat above him. "It's not going to take it," Jack said. "There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards."

Cry sighed and looked up after pulling the ham back out of the well. "You're right," he agreed. "We'll need some fresh bait." His eyes wandered around the group, and eventually stopped looking around once finally landing on Mark. Everyone else followed his eyesight to land on Phil in silence, slowly picking him.

Looking back up to face the eyes on him, Mark blinked, clueless. "What?" He asked curiously, before it finally hit him what everyone was thinking. "Oh, no," he groaned. It's not like using him as bait didn't make any sense, as he was probably the strongest and could crawl out and get the noose around the walkers' neck easier. See, it did make sense, but he just wasn't sure if he'd make it through doing this despite trusting that Cry was on the right thought train and nobody would actually let him die doing this plan.

But Jack was keeping his senses. "No," he argued. "We can't send him down there! What if, what if.." The words were just lost in his throat of what could happen. Him and Mark have just started somewhat of a relationship, that was just more like sleeping together when they were alone because Jack was having a hard time admitting his feelings for the other one. Having to watch Mark die, especially so soon in the blossoming of their relationship, would be terrible. But could it be as bad as watching him die when they will eventually become all that much closer? 

"I promise that he'll be fine," Cry swore. He looked at Mark, giving him a chance to agree and go along with his plan. It wasn't like he'd send him down there against his will, if he was too scared then maybe he'd do it himself. But Mark had nodded back, a sign that he was slightly okay with being the bait. At that, he helped him tie the rope around his waist and tossed the other side to Ken. "Tie it to the water pump," he instructed, pointing. "So it'll be easier to pull him up."

Nervously, Mark sucked in a breath and sat on the edge of the well. It would be easy, right? All he had to do was get the noose around the walkers neck so they could pull it up and out of the well after him. So he ignored the hesitant looks from everyone else, especially Jack, who were all tightly holding onto his end of the rope as he carefully slipped down the edge. Mark gripped onto the rope holding him as he was slowly lowered further down. He was nearing the walker, who was growling louder as he neared even closer to it. It was when Mark was just about to wrap the noose around the walkers neck did things go wrong.

All of a sudden, the water pipe that had the rope holding Mark tied onto it broke and snapped. Mark shouted in shock as everyone holding onto the rope gasped and tried to grab onto it as it slipped from their hands. "No! Pull me up!" Mark shouted, kicking his feet and trying to keep the walker from biting or digging his fingers into him.

One by one, the group practically piled on top of each other to grip the rope and pull with all the strength they had. Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest, from Mark's shouts, to how absolutely terrified he was in this exact moment to lose the other. The motivation was enough to make him pull harder, and everyone did, until they saw the familiar fluff of red hair gripping the top. Jack was the first to jump up and grab Mark's hand and help him. He was sure that Mark would be able to pull himself up, but was too scared to let him do it himself. He first gripped onto Mark's hands, pulled him up, and then his arms once he was closer before grabbing his shirt and pulling as hard as he could.

Even when Mark was safely on the ground, Jack still held onto his t-shirt tightly and pulled him closely like he'd slip away. "I have you," he whispered, burying his face tightly into Mark's chest. His heartbeat was finally slowing down, and he ignored the staring from the others. Because, all that mattered was how Mark was in Jack's arms.

And when they lost the entire farm after a herd of walkers, Jack was just glad that he still had Mark with him.

ii - **"** Kidnapped. **"**

After the group's loss of the farm, they moved on into the woods and survived - just barely - during the winter. When the winter had passed, they had all luckily came across a large prison. All they had to do was empty the field of walkers that they did using the last of their bullets and energy. Being there had to be safe, right? Maybe, but the outside wasn't as safe. While everyone back there had prepared the prison for surviving, Mark and Jack had offered to make a run for more supplies. They were running low, anyways and there was a store that could be full of stuff nearby that they can clean out. It didn't look that run down, so they had to be in luck this time. They never came across almost full stores, most they came across had already been emptied. The pair was lucky, for sure, but that wasn't until a stranger decided to put a gun to Jack's temple and force Mark to drive them all to his community.

Terrified. The two were absolutely terrified. Once the stranger, who they had to call Dylan, had announced rudely but sarcastically that they were at his community. Unfortunately, the pair were separated. Jack was at a table in an empty room, with both his hands duck taped to the chair. The walls were thin enough for him to hear what was going on in the next room, and it scared him more than being alone. The stranger who brought them to wherever this was, Dylan, was the one talking to Mark. He was threatening Jack's boyfriend again and again, demanding to know the location of their group. Every time that Jack heard the sound of skin hitting skin, presumably Dylan hitting Mark, he flinched. They've only been at the prison for a few days, and have already run into who they could only assume to be some of the worst survivors, people who have changed due to the apocalypse.

Jack suddenly jumped and sat upright when the door swung open. There was another man, one he didn't recognize because it certainly wasn't Dylan, who was in the doorway. He watched as the stranger unclipped his holster with his handgun tucked in it, before setting it on the table. To his shock, he suddenly took out a knife and cut the duct tape holding Jack's wrists. "May I?" He asked, motioning to the chair in front of Jack. He seemed to try to be polite, but just in the that way he held himself scared Jack, even though he wouldn't admit it. Instead of answering, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. However, the man took that as a yes and pulled the chair out before sitting down. "You can just call me The Governor. We'll take you back to your people, explain this is all a misunderstanding," he bargained. "Just tell us where they are, and we'll drive you to them," he offered.

But Jack wasn't an idiot. He glared down at the other, and without answering his questions, replied with a quiet demand. "I want to talk to Mark." The demand was clear, because Jack needed to see him - to make sure he was okay. He didn't understand why they weren't just put together, if they were from the same place. Hell, he couldn't even understand why they were taken. These were people too, shouldn't they want to help and survive with one another?

"I can't allow that," The Governor spoke, with a firm frown. "Your people could be dangerous." Jack hated how ironic and rude he was. "You just tell us where your people are, and we'll drop you two off there," he offered again. When Jack only glared and shook his head once more, The Governor pursued his lips and shrugged. "Fine. Then we'll try something else." The nice act that he has been putting on was dropped, as he leaned forward and looked at Jack coldly. "Stand up," he demanded. Staying silent, Jack stared straight back at him. "I said stand up." This time, his voice was scarier, and it was enough to make Jack stand up. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was unknowingly shaking from the terror of what was going to happen to him and Mark.

"Take off your shirt."

The demand took Jack by surprise, almost. It, obviously, didn't matter to him whether or not someone was into the same gender. It was just something that he didn't expect coming from the other. Regardless, he wasn't going to listen. He doesn't have to. Whoever this was, The Governor, let himself change when the world did. "No," Jack retorted.

It was one simple world, and happened to be what The Governor didn't want to hear. He stood up and put both his hands on the table, to show he was completely serious. "Take off your shirt," he repeated. "Or I'll bring Mark's hand in here." The threat was simple, but cruel. If Jack was't scared before he was even more now. There was always the chance that The Governor was only bluffing, but it was fifty/fifty. He could be completely serious. Whether or not he was, Jack complied. The thought of having to see his boyfriend's severed hand, bleeding and cut from his arm made him sick, but not as close to being sick as seeing the way that The Governor stared at his pale torso. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to see the look anymore. He tried to act strong, hold himself up and firmly, even when The Governor stood and walked towards him, keeping his eyes on his naked torso the entire time. Despite trying to act as strong as he could, the way that The Governor ran his hands through the fluff of Jack's green hair was enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut and curls his fingers into a tight fist on the table and pray for it to just end quickly.

Suddenly, the hands that The Governor had running through his hair tightened and slammed Jack's head against the table. Jack gasped from the sudden impact, feeling a harsh throbbing on the side of his head that hit the table. He swallowed the lump in his throat when feeling The Governor's free hand run down his body. The Governor was pressed on his back, holding him down and making him feel trapped. "Are you going to talk, now?" He whispered, his breath hot against Jack's ear.

"Fuck you," Jack whispered back. Despite how tough and strong the words were, it didn't compare to how his voice broke or his body shook. "You can do whatever you're going to do. And then, you can go straight to Hell," he spat out, deciding that would be the end of it. The Governor couldn't break him, not unless the one in the other room was involved.

What terrible thing Jack had thought was going to happen didn't, and he was thankful. The heavy pressure from The Governor's body lifted, and he tightly gripped Jack's upper arm. He didn't even let Jack put on a shirt before dragging him down a short hallway. Without letting go of Jack's arm, he pushed the two into a different room. Seeing Mark was what broke Jack's heart. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, and he even had blood dribbling out of his swollen mouth.

Dylan was there, and had just finished grabbing Mark's bicep and pushing him to his feet, even making him stumble a bit. "Enough!" He exclaimed, ripping his handgun out of his holster and pointing it to Mark's head. Mark didn't even flinch at it, but Jack jumped, almost stumbling out of The Governor's grip on him. The trigger wasn't even pulled, but he was ready to scream and beg Dylan not to do it. He didn't want to be without Mark, he just couldn't.

But shouting and pleading for them not to kill Mark wouldn't be enough. In fact, they could feed off of that type of pain and desperation. There was only one thing that would stop them from killing either of the pair, hopefully. "The prison," Jack said, caving in. "We took the prison. Us, and five others," he spoke, hoping that his honest words would be enough. A breath of relief escaped as he saw the gun being lowered but he wasn't relieved for long, as The Governor held onto his arm tighter and used his free hand to roughly grab Jack's chin and rubbed his thumb across Jack's cheek, making him shiver at the touch. It only made Mark angry. He didn't want to see someone scare his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more then to kill the stranger.

Having enough, The Governor no longer cared for Jack. He released him and pushed him in Mark's direction. Without hesitation, Jack threw himself into Mark's arms for a tight embrace and buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. There, he finally let himself feel and start crying. Mark tried his best to comfort him, and after The Governor and Dylan left, he sat him down and even gave him his shirt. He was so sure that the two would be okay.

iii - **"** The Sickness. **"**

After the fall of The Governor's community, Cry chose to take his people into the prison. They had survived somehow, because they lived under The Governor, but they weren't fighters. So it was the groups' job to keep them alive. However, that wasn't going so well. Unexpectedly, a type of virus broke out. Everyone was getting sick. There were only a few people who weren't. Most of the children weren't, and a few of the new residents weren't either. But in the group, Phil and Mark were. Cry did what was best for everyone who wasn't sick, and put everyone that was infected in a cell block that was unused by everyone else. The inside of that cell block was just awful to witness. People were dying in there, choking on their own blood with deathly pale faces when their fevers hit.

The problems couldn't just stop there, though. Jack was so sure that the group never caught a break. On the outside of the prison, the field, the walkers were starting to push on the fence. Jack had been most of the day helping Cry push long and heavy logs against the fence, while slaughtering a few walkers who were pushing against the fence to hard. It was as peaceful as it could be, despite the growling walkers on the other side, until there were sudden gunshots heard in the distance.

Almost immediately, Jack's head whipped to the side to look at the prison. "It's coming from the cell block," he breathed out in a sudden panic. Something was wrong, and Mark was in there. It didn't help that there were a few more gun shots, because something bad was happening and he was too far to help his boyfriend.

"Jack, go!" Cry shouted in a demand, clipping off the prison keys he kept on his belt and tossing them to the other. Without hesitation, Jack caught them and raced through the path that led to the prison. It was long, and his heart was beating in his chest but not just from the running. He ran past where the picnic tables have been set up for people to eat and then straight to the doors. He didn't stop running down stairs and taking turns in the halls until he reached the destination; the isolated cell block. He was sure that back when this place was an actual place for prisoners, when the world was like what its supposed to be, this cell block was for prisoners who had gone nuts and had to be locked away so they couldn't hurt themselves, or anyone else.

The only one from their group inside the cell block was PJ. He insisted he had to keep the people inside alive by helping bringing their fevers down. It was a miracle he wasn't sick yet. He promised he was only helping until Ken and Dan had gotten back from the medical place close by, Cry still didn't like it, but he didn't have much of a say. "PJ!" Jack shouted, banging his fist on the glass of the door to try and get the attention from him. After realizing he wasn't getting an answer, he thought, screw it and pointed the handgun he had brought at the glass window. As far as he could tell, no one was on the other side so nobody could get hurt from the shots. Plus, it didn't matter to him if the people inside were sick and that he could be exposed to the virus too. Mark was in there. It only took two quick shots before the glass finally gave and shattered. Once it did, Jack heard the screaming. He quickly reached through the large hole and unlocked the door before pushing it open. 

"PJ!" Jack shouted again. He saw people, the innocent people, standing there and screaming at the walkers. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He picked up his handgun and started shooting. Some of the people looked like walkers, being sick and practically walking dead and all, so he took the shots as careful as he could. "Into your cell rooms, shut the doors!" He shouted, trying to clear the area while he took a few more shots. As far as he could see, there weren't many bit or suffering, thankfully as many had already locked themselves in their cells.

When he went deeper inside, Jack looked up to see PJ fighting with a walker over a railing. He didn't seem to be trying to kill it just yet, which confused Jack so he raised his gun again, ready to shoot. "No!" PJ protested loudly, startling Jack. "Don't! You could hit the air bag! We need it for Mark!" Mark, he was hurt? Jack took notice of the plastic, medical air bag wrapped around the walkers face. Mark needed it, because he couldn't breathe. He put two together and realized that he couldn't wait any longer. So he raised the gun once more and only took one shot.

The shot was clean, and perfect. It hit the walker straight in the head. Jack knew the risks, but Mark needed the air bag. "Where is he?" Jack asked PJ, already rushing up the steps. PJ, who was unstrapping the air bag off of the walker had pointed down a hall. Jack followed the finger and it led him to a sight that had him gasping and falling on his knees.

Mark was on his side. His normal tan skin was now pale and he had dark rims under his eyes that sunk in, just showing how sick he was. He was coughing, choking actually, and blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and falling to the ground. "Mark!" Jack cried out, gripping his shirt while his boyfriend spluttered and choke. "Oh my god, PJ!" He almost screamed, demanding for his friend to show up and help him, as he was the only one who knew how to save them. "He's turning blue!" He exclaimed, carefully pushing Mark onto his back to try and help him breathe.

Quickly, PJ came running back and this time with the air bag. He picked up a liquid, medicine bottle that he tried squirting in Mark's mouth to clear his throat for air. "Come on, Mark!" PJ encouraged when seeing that he wasn't taking the liquid so well. "You know how this works. Come on, there we go.." He waited until Mark was able to suck in a quick breath before putting the air bag over his mouth. "Stay with us, just relax," PJ said gently, trying to calm him so he could breathe. He squeezed it once, pushing the air into Mark's throat and helping him breath. He counted to five before doing it again, and again, until finally Mark was letting his eyes close in relief and breathing heavily yet much more easier now due to the air bag.

Trying to smile, Jack used his thumb to wipe away the blood on Mark's cheek before leaning forward and gently kissing Mark's forehead. The feeling of being scared and panicked when seeing Mark like that was fading, when seeing how easily his boyfriend was breathing now. "You're going to be okay," he whispered, running his hand through the fluff of Mark's red hair.

Watching, a small smile twitched on PJ's mouth. He couldn't help but speak, though. "You know, I didn't want you or anyone else in here," he pointed out, only trying not to ruin the moment. But Jack had to know. "You're exposed to the sickness, now."

But Jack already knew. He just didn't care, especially right now. All that mattered was that Mark was breathing, and was going to be okay. "I know," he whispered back softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the one lying on the ground. His blue eyes were full of adoration and love, and he was just thankful that the person he loved was still alive despite how terrible the world was. It was like he was finally realizing how short life is, and how he just couldn't be able to live without Mark. "I just.. I had to be," he finished, his voice breaking.

iv - **"** This Way! Please, No! **"**

They lost the prison just like they lost the farm. It was no surprise that they lost it because of the hands of The Governor who busted through their gates with guns blazing, along with a tank. The place was useless and they had to flee. After meeting up with each other again, and just barely surviving out in the woods with no shelter. They, eventually, came across a woman by the name of Hannah who had a bright smile and promised them shelter in her community. Hesitant, but in desperate need of a surviving place, they followed her. At first, they weren't exactly welcomed due to how well they were at surviving. People there were only scared, and there were quite a few problems, but they were still welcomed. Even Cry was starting to become comfortable living there. The place had walls, and even houses. The people there were good, and kind. Ken even found a girlfriend there; Mary. It was supposed to be a safe place.

But nothing that great in a terrible world comes without a price. There was a group, who called themselves The Wolves. They crawled over the walls and killed many people; people who didn't even know how to survive or fight back. One of them even tried driving a truck into the front of the walls, but luckily, PJ who was on guard was able to stop it by shooting the driver. Despite that, the truck still smashed into the wall and it only took two days for the wall to crumble and let in a herd who had been waiting outside for an opening.

Everyone ran. Those who didn't, they died. In the back of Jack's mind, Mark was already dead. He had gone on a supply run that had went wrong, and only a few came back. They claimed Mark and another were separated from them after a walker attack. He didn't want to believe that his boyfriend was dead, but he couldn't hold onto the hope that he was when he wasn't. He couldn't even look for him, because the outside of the community was just full of walkers. Well, now, they were inside.

Jack had to end up in the front, where the wall had fallen so he barely had time after he was knocked over to be on his feet and running with the walkers hot on his heel. He couldn't keep running, and he was too far from the nearest house to hide. So he quickly took the only safe route, which was a ladder that led up to an unstable post stand that he had no choice but to climb onto.

"Shit!" Jack cried out when a walker grabbed on his foot, another onto his leg, and soon he was being grabbed and pulled at by all angles. He kicked and struggled, slamming his boots against the heads as hard as he could. It wouldn't kill them, but it would make them stumble back. Gasping, Jack lost his footing as the ladder suddenly fell to the side and he grabbed on the ledge of the post. Grunting and using all his strength, Jack sucked in a deep breath and tried to pull himself up. Once he was close enough to the top, he swung one leg over and let his boot scrape over the top before pulling the rest of his body up and rolling over until he was on his back.

Jack felt like he couldn't breathe, but he could. Right? He blocked out the noises of the walkers groaning and shaking the standing post so he could focus on how he was breathing. Slowly, he let his eyes just flutter shut and rested his hand on his stomach to calm himself. He was going to be okay, someone was going to figure something out eventually. He just had to wait.

However, waiting wasn't so easy. Jack was stuck up there for hours. It was nearing night time, and the same group of walkers hadn't left their spot underneath the post. He felt like it was going to give out and fall beneath him any second, and it was absolutely terrifying. Every now and then he would hear a scream and a gun shot from somewhere, and he was now just scared.

The only one watching was Mark. He, and a teenager - Lauren - who was from the community that followed him and the small group for the run, had snuck over one part of the walls. They stood at the top, watching in terror, until Mark caught a glimpse of Jack and his eyes widened as his heart throbbed in his chest. His boyfriend, he wasn't safe. He turned to Lauren who was standing beside him and looking back at Jack with the same fear in her eyes. "Go get him!" He demanded, tossing her his backpack that contained a rope.

Lauren nodded at him and rushed away, balancing herself on the tip of the wall as Mark climbed down to reach the ground. Mark did the only thing he could do, and distract the walkers to buy Lauren and Jack time to get away. "Hey!" He shouted, waving his arms to grab their attention. "Over here! Come on, over here!" He shouted again, before pointing his gun forward and taking a few shots of some of the walkers who were at the bottom of the post.

Jack, who had been gripping onto the ledge of the post, felt his heart drop when hearing the voice. He peered over and suddenly felt ice cold at the sight. Mark, his boyfriend, was below and shooting at the walkers to drive them away from him. He was alive. "Mark!" Jack exclaimed, listening as Mark shouted for the walkers to come and follow him. The post had slowly stopped its shaking as they walked away, right when Lauren had climbed on, called out his name and pulled the rope out of the backpack that she carried. But Jack couldn't look away. "No!" He begged, seeing the walkers starting to form around Mark whose back was nearing the wall. He was going to be cornered with no place to go soon. The only thing he could think of was to use his gun, but it unfortunately only had two bullets in it. After using up the two shots, Jack glared at the gun. "Shit, shit," he whispered, slipping and falling to his knees when feeling them suddenly give out.

"No!" Jack shouted desperately. The walkers were getting closer, and by the looks of it, Mark was also out of bullets. "Mark!" He hollered, beginning to slam his gun against the side of the wooden post. "Over here!" He tried, calling to the walkers in hopes they'd turn back to him and leave Mark alone. They weren't listening to him though, and were starting to corner their next meal. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes as he gripped the wooden edges of the post tightly. "Mark!" He suddenly screamed desperately, when he was out of the view because of all the walkers.

" _MARK_!"

Jack's voice was dry, and his eyes were blurry with tears. But what he thought was going to happen, it didn't. There was a sudden loud rapid gunfire and it lasted until every walker surrounding Mark had fallen after blood splattered from their heads. Mark had peeked up from where he had covered his arms over his head to see every walker on the ground. He then looked up to see Ken and PJ, two who were standing on the top of the wall with guns in hand. Ken looked down with a grin. "Can either of you get the gates?!" He shouted down. "Would appreciate it!"

But Jack's main focus wasn't opening the gates. He had quickly climbed down from the rope, while Lauren was the one who ran towards the gate to open it for Ken and PJ. Jack used his hunter knife to push out of the way any walker near him as he raced to where Mark was, skipping over the dead walkers laying on the ground. He had launched himself into his boyfriends' arm and gripped onto his jacket. "I love you," he whispered, wetting Mark's clothing with tears.

Mark had let out a shaky breath. He pressed a kiss to Jack's head and did the only quick sign of comfort he could as of right now, and rubbed his back. "I love you too," he replied softly in a promise.

Everyone had to work together to kill the walkers, and it did take awhile. They fought all night, and even had to start a fire inside one of the houses to get rid of them. Again, they were safe once more. But being that safe didn't last for long.

v - **"** The Day Will Come. **"**

They were in trouble. Bad, bad trouble. They met another community, and they agreed to help each other out by killing some of the men from another group who had let the apocalypse ruin their heads. They called themselves The Saviors. The leader of these people was Felix Kjellberg. The group was caught in the woods, to where the group had forced them in a line on their knees while Felix stood in front of them to study each of them. He was dressed in all black except for a red scarf and had his blonde hair tousled to the side. His weapon of choice was a wooden bat that was wrapped in barbed wire. He introduced it as his "Bro".

"Jesus," Felix whistled, his eyes focused on Jack. He noticed how awful Jack looked, because of the recent fight he was in with one of the people from The Saviors. Jack was covered in bruises and could barely stand on his feet. "You look shitty," Felix continued to comment, a smile twitching on his lips. "I should just put you out of your misery right about now - " He was cut off when he was mid-sentence, taking off the bat he had resting on his shoulder by Mark.

Hearing the threat from Felix was just enough to suddenly make Mark lurch forward from his sitting position. "No, no!" He pleaded. The second he was on his feet, two of The Saviors had pinned him down, one pointing a crossbow at his head, and he put up a struggle to get out of the grip. Felix hadn't hit Jack, and that's what mattered. For now.

"Stop it!" Jack shouted in desperation, his eyes widening and now just about feeling even worse then before. He couldn't bear to see the one person he loved with all his heart being beaten, but it was just going to be happening right there.

But Felix had other ideas. He shook his head and waved his hand at his men. "No, get him back in line," he instructed, pointing to Mark's original spot. Seeing Mark whimper "No, don't" once he was on his knees again only brought a sudden wide smile to his face, and a short laugh, like he was feeding off of the pain that Mark was showing. "Listen," he announced. "Don't any of you pull that shit again," he said strictly. "I will shut that shit down, no exceptions!" He whirled around, pointing at Mark with the same grin. "The first one's free - it's an emotional moment, I get it!"

Then Felix took another moment of silence to just study the group again. Everyone was staring back up at him with wide eyes full of terror. It was the fact they had no idea what was to come is what had really scared them to no end. "I don't want to hurt you people," Felix informed them, but no one could tell if it was a lie. "But you killed a lot of my men. For that, one of you is gonna pay," he explained, swinging his bat in a circle, his wrist rotating it. His head tilted and he smiled when seeing the way the group started to tremble and look away to avoid his eyes. He slowly let out a small, quiet whistle that had made them feel worse. It was teasing yet also torturous, because it was The Savior signal. Walking around, Felix thought for a second before shaking his head. "Man, I simply can't just choose one of you," he said with a sigh. But then another thought had hit him.

It was terrible. "I got an idea," Felix announced. He started with the one at the end, the first one and who he knew was the leader, Cry. "Eenie.." Cry's head dropped and his shoulder lifted up towards his head in fear. He then bounced the bat to Jack. "Meenie.." Jack squeezed his eyes shut and he flinched when the wooden bat was just a mere centimeter away from his face. "Miney.." The bat pointed at Ken who only glared up at Felix. "Mo.." The bat was then pointed towards Phil, whose lips curled away, and he looked down. "Catch.." PJ was the next one, and he looked down into his lap before taking a deep breath. "A tiger.." Dan had looked straight at the end of the wooden bat, before trying to catch the breath that was a lump in his throat. "By.." The bat pointed straight at Mary then, and she could only curl her arms around herself. "His toe.." The last he pointed at was Mark, who did nothing but only because his mind was racing.

"If.." Cry.

"He hollers.." Jack.

"Let him go. " Ken.

"My mother.." Phil.

"Told me.." PJ.

"To pick.." Dan.

"The very.." Mary.

"Best one.." Mark.

"And you.." Cry.

"Are.." Dan.

"It." Ken.

Despite the heavy and broken hearts, Mary was the one most effected. Her eyes filled with tears as Felix started speaking. "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the Irish ones eye out and feed it to the leader. Then we'll start having fun!" He exclaimed, looking between them all. But Mary was looking straight at Ken. She let out a short cry when seeing Ken tilt his hand without breaking the eye connection with Felix and gave her a peace sign - his final good-bye. "You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doin' that!"

All of a sudden, Felix used all his strength to lift the bat upwards and slam it down on Ken's head. Ken fell forward from the hit, falling on the ground face first. Felix watched in surprise as he slowly started to pick himself back up, blood gushing out of the wound on his head to look Felix straight in the eyes despite his wounded position. "Wow, look at that!" Felix exclaimed, watching in amazement. "Taking it like a champ!"

Choking, on his very own blood, Ken tried his best to tilt his head back to stare straight at Felix almost daringly. "Suck.. My.. Dick," he spat out. They were his last words.

Grunting with a large smile, Felix laughed before bringing the bat backwards and forward once more, slamming the bat down again. The hit made Ken fall again, this time staying down as Felix swung again, and again, and again, and a few more times until nobody could tell that it was Ken he was hitting. Mary was sobbing, her head was hung low, and she had her fists clenched on the ground. The rest of the group had been watching in silent horror as Felix continued to mercilessly beat their friend, before standing back up straight and throwing his head back while laughing. He found this funny. He found brutally beating a man in front of his girlfriend and his friends funny.

"Man, did you hear that?!" Felix exclaimed in between his chuckles. "He - he said 'Suck my dick'!" He continued, like everyone hadn't heard him. Of course they were listening. They were his last words. Shaking his head, Felix whipped around, whipping his bat with him. The blood from Ken's beating flew off and splattered a few of them on the cheek. He sighed when seeing Mary, who was letting out choked sobs without being able to take her eyes off the bloody mess on the ground in between Jack and Phil. "Take a look," he said, almost shoving the bat in Mary's face. "Were you two together?" Mary didn't need to answer. He already knew, by the way she was the only one bending over in with her body wracking in heavy sobs. "That sucks," he said, just about carelessly. "But, you should know there was a reason for all of this - he just took one or six or seven for the team!" He shouted, startling her and making her shake even more. "So take a damn look!" He demanded, shoving the bat in her face. She couldn't, though. It made her feel sick.

Cry couldn't help himself. It was like, he was suddenly full of such rage towards Felix for killing his friend and then torturing Mary. Without thinking, he was suddenly on his feet and punching Felix in the face before he was taken down by three Saviors. When he hit the ground, one held down his legs while another held down his torso, and the last one had forced his head into the ground while holding onto his arms. Felix looked at the sight, chuckling while wiping the the blood that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth from the surprise hit.

"Oh, nope," Felix murmured, shaking his head. "That?" He pointed at Cry who struggled against the heavy and forceful weight on him. "That.. It's a no-no. Not one bit of that shit is okay," he snapped. He then looked at his men holding Cry, who now looked even more terrified then before, before signaling them to release him. "Don't kill him," he instructed them, and they looked back at him in almost disappointment that they weren't granted the permission to kill Cry. "Now, I already told you people. The first one's free, then what did I say? I said that I would shut that shit down, no exceptions!" He exclaimed in anger, walking in a line in front of the group on their knees still. "I don't know what kind of lying assholes that you have been dealing with.. But me? I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important.. And I need you to know me." He suddenly stopped at the end of the group line, right in front of Mark, who had been sitting in silent horror. He looked down at Mark, a small smile curling at the end of his lips as he was hit with another idea. "So then.. Back to it."

Then he suddenly brought the barbed wire bat down, and hit Mark's head in a bloody and horrifying strike.

Jack felt every bit of his body suddenly feel so cold but numb. "N-No!" he wailed, his voice broken and hurt, but loud, as he watched Felix bring the bat down again on Mark's skull. He couldn't help the short and choked up sobs that escaped from him throat in lumps as he watched his boyfriend, the only person he's ever loved, try to sit up. The sight of Mark was horrifying, and it made Jack feel like he was going to hurt everywhere. He couldn't do this, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Where Felix had hit, on the top of Mark's head, was sunken in. Blood from the deep wound was dripping down the front of his face, and dribbling out of his lips as he tried to speak. All that came out, so far, were quiet and choked murmurs. His left eye was poking out, almost falling out of its socket. "Buddy, are you still there?" Felix asked, chuckling as he knelt down in front of Mark who didn't even look at him. "I don't know, it seems like you're trying to speak but you just took a hell of a hit. I just hit your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it's gross as shit!"

But Mark wasn't going to waste his last breath paying attention to Felix. He was going to die any minute, and he needed to let Jack know something. "S-Sean," he mumbled, blood spluttering out with the name of his boyfriend. "I'll.. I-I'll find you.." The words were small, and simple, but were enough to completely shatter Jack's heart. He knew what Mark meant. He'd find him, in the next life. He would look for him soon enough, whenever the day came that they'd see each other again.

Jack wanted to die. He couldn't stop the broken, and hurt, sobs that jumped out from his throat and pushed out of his mouth forcefully. He couldn't describe what he felt, all he knew was that it hurt, even though he felt so numb. His teeth clenched tightly, but not even that could stop the loud whimpers he had when watching Felix stop Mark by slamming the bat against the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. His whole body shook and trembled when watching, horrified and heartbroken, as Felix slammed the bat on Mark's head again, and again, until no one, including Jack, couldn't even tell it was his love anymore. All that was on the ground was blood, smashed up brains, and other insides that Jack couldn't tell was.

Tsking and shaking his head, Felix sighed when he was finished. "Oh," he murmured. "I can see this is hard on you guys, and I'm sorry. I am. But I did say, no exceptions," he said, carelessly with a shrug before kneeling in front of Jack. Everyone was crying, but it was Jack who had looked the most shattered and like he was ready to die. "Isn't that right?" He murmured.

Of course Jack was sad. He was more then sad, he never felt worse in his whole life. But, he was also angry. "I'm.. I'm going to kill you," he whispered. The words were shaky and unstable, like him, but he was able to still spit them out as cold as he could. Even though Jack didn't look like he was ready to actually kill Felix, he was sure that he was. And he promised himself that one day he would. Felix didn't see how serious he was, and smiled before laughing like it was a joke. He just didn't know.

-x-

Night turned into day, and Felix led his people out of the place in the woods that they were in. He left the group a truck to be able to get home in, before finally leaving them to mourn. Jack was struggling to stand up, due to being beaten hours and hours before, and was trying to walk to where Mark's corpse lay. The walk only ended up being a limp, and he was soon caught by Cry who gently put an arm in front of him to stop him, then one to put behind his back to keep him steady. "Jack," he whispered. "Jack, you need to sit down."

Shaking his head, Jack gripped onto Cry's jacket and tried to pull himself out of the grip. "No," he cried, taking quick and short breaths to try and find the way to breathe again. The struggle to get out of the embrace wasn't enough, and Jack let himself into it. And it hurt.

"We need to get you back to the community," Cry tried to urge him. Jack was finally able to get a hold of himself, and he pulled himself out of his leaders' grip to try and get to Mark again. This time, however, he didn't look back at Mark's corpse. Instead, he looked at the ground. Looking at that was better then staring at the bloody mess.

Making a decision, Jack spoke back quietly. He didn't want to break down again in front of the group again. "You need to go and get ready," he mumbled, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the tears in his eyes. He didn't even wince when the rough leather had brushed against the large, purple bruise on the side of his face despite the sharp pain. He wanted to feel it, he wanted to feel more. But only because he was sure he couldn't feel anything. "You all need to get ready to fight them."

Cry almost grimaced at what Jack had to say. He felt guilty, and terrible. Because he knew that he couldn't. "Jack, we can't," he replied. "They have an army. All we have.." He paused to swallow the lump in his throat, thinking of the two people they just lost. "Is the six of us. We would die, all of us," he said as honest but as gently as he could. He didn't have any idea how else to break it to Jack that that's what they couldn't do.

However, Jack didn't like that. He knew it was the right point, though. He just didn't want to hear it, because his head was racing with everything horrible and his stomach had a terrible sickening feeling in it. "Fine," he breathed out slowly. "Go home, then." He ignored the protesting from everyone else and finally forced himself to look at Mark's body, and the pile of blood and brains that was supposed to be his head. Sobs forced throughout his body and the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Take everyone with you," he bawled. "I-I can get there by myself!"

Cry shook his head sadly. "You can barely stand up," he protested, trying to put a hand on his friends' arm for comfort but Jack flinched away.

"I can make it now!" Jack shouted brokingly. "I need you to go back - just go back, I can't have you out here, I can't have any of you all our here anymore, please, I need you to go back," he stumbled over his words. He didn't want to be around anyone, he wanted to be alone. He wanted to take care of Mark's body by himself, but he couldn't. "You have to let me go, okay? Go, just go."

One willing to cave in was Cry. He understood Jack, and wanted him to be safe of course, because they were friends. He cared about Jack. But forcing him to go back to the camp wasn't a good idea; but then again, neither was leaving him alone there. While he was willing to cave, Dan wasn't. Dan shook his head and stepped up next to Jack. "I'm taking him," he decided. "I'm going to get him home, and I'll keep him safe." He watched as Jack shook his head and tried to deny the statement, but before he could, Dan continued. "I'm not giving you a choice. I'm taking you with me and we'll go home," he stated, leaning forward and pressed his forehead against Jack's in a sign of comfort. Eventually, Jack accepted it and finally let himself feel it. "That's what I'm going to do."

It hurt. Jack didn't want to feel it. "O-Okay," he whimpered, before finally falling to the ground on his knees. The pain was burning, and Jack wanted to look away from his lovers dead body but couldn't do it, because it made everything real. If he was going to look away, then he would think it wasn't real. But it was. What happened was real. Mark is gone. The thought was enough to make Jack burst into tears again. He cried and cried, so much, that it made him feel sick.

Meanwhile, Phil had walked over and knelt down beside Ken's body. On the other side, Mary had one hand on the back of Ken's body. "Hey," he spoke carefully. "I'm going to take him, okay?" He saw the way that she cringed at his words and quickly tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks too fast. "That's what I have to do." He tried to give her some type of a comforting smile that wouldn't be able to work in a situation like this, but she still nodded to him. PJ knelt down as well and helped both Phil and Mary lift Ken's body on three.

Shaking, Jack had brought his hand to rest on what was Mark's arm. He exhaled sharply when his friends' moved near him. He knew what they were going to do. "I need to do this, alone," he whimpered pleadingly. All he wanted to do was bury his boyfriends' body and mourn alone. He couldn't do it with their friends there too.

"Jack," Dan said before leaning down and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to help you," he informed him. ".. You need to let go, okay?" His words were unstable, because it not only hurt him to watch his friends die, but also to see two others broken up over it because the ones who died were their loved ones.

"N-No," Jack whispered in a stammer. "I can't.." He wasn't sure that he could. Dan nodded in understanding before gently reaching over and prying Jack's hand off of Mark's arm, and then off of his jacket.

"Come on," Dan replied softly. "Let us help you. He's our family too." He was. Mark has been with, and stuck with, the group since the beginning. They were all incredibly close friends, and they were practically family. They were family. Everyone all cared for Mark and Ken and were going to struggle through this together.

But Jack couldn't take it anymore. Breaking down this time was even worse then before. He sobbed louder then before. And Dan, he was ready to help in any way that he could. So when Jack stood up and turned around, he had pushed himself into Dan's tight embrace. The hug didn't make him feel any better, but it was a sign of comfort. Letting go, Jack stepped back and let his head fall into his hands as he cried brokingly. "You're okay," Dan said softly in encouragement. Jack couldn't bring himself to nod back, instead, he watched as Dan and Cry lifted Mark's body carefully before following where Mary, PJ and Phil were carrying Ken away.

Jack's head tilted back and he let his eyes close as he looked at the sky. He didn't exactly believe in heaven, or a god, but the thought of Mark seeing him like this was what made him cry loudly in wrenching wails as he looked at the two blood spots on the ground. It really did hit him. He lost the only person he's ever loved, this one time, out of all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i actually need to stop killing my dads reblog if u agree


End file.
